


Littlest Runaway

by ladyoneill



Series: Dark Side Of The Moon [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the night, Derek's patrolling against encroaching Omegas, when he catches a scent and hears a rustle in the bushes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Littlest Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I thought after John's POV fic I wouldn't write another one outside of Stiles or Peter's POV, but there have been a rash of Derek being adorable with kids fics and so this bunny bit me. Set about four years into the future after "To Become A Family". Written for the hurt/comfort bingo prompt "runaways".

It's the middle of the night and Derek's on patrol and grumpy about it. The wind is up, biting through his leather jacket, and he half wishes he had a hat. Stuffing his hands deeper into his pockets, he stalks along the Northern perimeter of the Preserve.

Hunters have been quiet for nearly a year, but the Winter has sent Omegas creeping onto their land and a few of them have been feral. After killing one that got within a hundred yards of the house, Peter reinstituted nightly patrols, even asking for assistance from Scott.

A Pack with cubs is always vulnerable, and the house holds not only the Alpha's two, but Cora, heavily pregnant, carrying twins and barely able to move. As she refuses to name the father or take a mate, she's a ripe target for Omegas looking to create a Pack.

So, Derek will patrol without complaint, but damn it's cold.

As he turns towards the creek, he catches a scent. Wolf, but familiar. Too strong to be a remnant from someone patrolling the previous night. Frowning, he tries to place it, and just as he's about to, he hears the Alpha's panicked howl from the direction of the house.

Concerned, Derek starts to head back, but the scent hits him again, accompanied by a small rustle in the bushes to his left. There's no strange scent mingling with it. It's alone and now he places it, so he stops and waits.

A little figure in an open, fuzzy pink coat, matching hat askew on her head, stomps into his path. Dragging a ragged once-white blanket and clutching an equally ragged teddy bear, she gives him a belligerent look.

"Don't try to stop me, Unca Derek."

He desperately tries not to smile. Her little snub nose is turned up--and red from the cold--and her blue eyes are snapping. Crouching down puts him on her level and also lets him see, past her anger, how tired she looks.

Well, it is three in the morning and she's not yet five years old.

"And what would I be stopping you from, Lily?"

"I'm running away."

So confident. So defiant. 

So very like her human father.

"Why?"

"Daddy and papa told me they're having another baby. _Another_ one," Lily growls through her pouting. "It'll be stinky and loud just like Zoe, and they'll spend all their time with it and won't play with me or anything."

Quickly counting in his head, Derek figures Stiles is past the first trimester, out of the most dangerous part of the pregnancy he's known about for well over a month since he first heard the baby's heartbeat. They must have decided it was time to tell people including their precocious daughter who is currently yawning angrily at him.

Another howl sounds, closer, still panicked, and Derek tilts his head back to return a howl of reassurance, then gives Lily a solemn look. She gives him a worried one back and squirms.

"Papa's mad," she whispers, her lower lip trembling, too young still to discern the different emotions conveyed by howls.

"No, Lily, he's scared."

Eyes filling with tears, she shakes her head. "He'll spank me."

Highly unlikely. Peter dotes on his children and could never hurt them. Also, physical discipline just doesn't work well on werewolf cubs. But, he doesn't deny it because maybe a bit of fear will do her some good and keep her from doing something this stupid again. Instead, he says sternly, "Maybe you should have thought about that before running away. You're old enough to understand about the Omegas that have been coming onto our land, Lily. What if I had been a bad werewolf?"

The tears spill over her pale cheeks and, under their onslaught, Derek's somber facade and desire to stay stern crumble. Let her fathers punish her. Opening his arms, he gathers her close and stands as she clings to him, crying.

"I'm sorry, Unca Derek."

"You don't owe _me_ apologies, Lily," he murmurs softly, gently stroking her shaking shoulders as he heads back towards the house. He's gone only about hundred feet when Peter bounds into view, in his beta form, reeking of fear. Skidding to a halt and standing, he shifts back to human and reaches out with shaking hands.

Derek hands her over and watches Peter wrap Lily tightly in his arms, listens to him crooning to her, as the scent of overwhelming relief wipes out that of fear.

"Thank you, Derek."

Nodding, he falls into place behind his Alpha as they head home, the words unspoken that they could have lost her so easily. Tomorrow will be soon enough to broach the ideas forming in his head to have Argent bring in hunters, to talk seriously with John about police patrols along the vulnerable Northern border.

To make an alliance with one of the strong Packs in Southern California so they can call on others outside of Beacon Hills for assistance.

As Derek watches Lily drop to sleep on her father's strong shoulder, sees the absolute love Peter feels for his daughter, he realizes maybe he's finally ready to move past Paige and Kate and Jennifer, take a mate and start a family.

End

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I know Derek's not her "unca" but he's older than her one father so cousin just doesn't work right, plus can't you picture her with a little lisp and bunny teeth when she says it?
> 
> 2) I know who the father of Cora's twins are; whether that will ever play a factor, who knows.
> 
> 3) Also, I love to send holiday cards and I have readers and feedbackers here I really appreciate who don't know me outside of this archive. If you'd like one (and I swear I'm not a stalker or pervert, despite my writing *g*), please go to my post on my Livejournal for further details: http://ladyoneill.livejournal.com/1234969.html. Please leave your AO3 name so I know who you are. :)


End file.
